


Sansa in a red cloak

by charleybradburies



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Community: fan_flashworks, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fantasy, Female-Centric, Gen, Gender Roles, Haiku, House Stark, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Poetry, Revenge, Role Reversal, Season/Series 06, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:05:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6949840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there are stories about wolves and girls.</p><p>fan flashworks challenge no. 155: wolf.</p><p>EDIT: Obviously I wrote this pre-reunion/return of Stark as power seated at Winterfell/etc. but it's very related to Sansa's glorious final scene with Ramsay, so I've edited the tags to include that. </p><p>(See? I knew he was messing with the wrong gal. Tssk tssk, jerkface. Your funeral.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sansa in a red cloak

so you think you can  
devour me? I’d like to  
watch your sharp claws try.

go ahead: prove me  
a woman scorned. I am more  
bitch than you can chew.

next time you see me  
smile, remember why you  
bear your bloody teeth.


End file.
